Krishna (DxD: FINAL)
Krishna is a deity in the Hindu religion, and a major character in the story, "DxD: FINAL."'' He is the eighth, and complete avatar of the god Vishnu, and is often revered as a god himself, earning himself titles such as the "Heir of India," or the "Hindu God King." He is also one of the few Gods in possession of a Sacred Gear, which was a gift to him from a devout worshiper in the past. He is the leader of the Polytheistic Alliance, a coalition of Gods from various religions and lores who have chosen to side with humanity, and prove their potential and worth to the other factions. He has a great interest in Issei Hyoudou, noting that he is very different from his fellow God Slayers. Appearance Krishna, like many deities, appears in a human-like form. He appears as a handsome young man with tanned skin and aqua-colored blue hair and bluish gray eyes, wearing a light blue hat with a peacock feather attached to it, a jacket of the same color with the coattail split in two, an orange dress shirt with a red cravat, and light brown shorts with leather boots that reach up to his calves. Personality Krishna, fitting his role as one who supports humanity, is a benevolent, kind-hearted deity who believes that humans, by themselves, have the power to change the world, even without the assistance of other deities to aide them. Generally, he tends to stay out of human affairs. That is, up until the Cataclysm, when demonic activity began to spike, as well as the appearance of an unnamed faction in heaven who wished to follow through with God's original plan to make humans worship God and God alone, which was led by His Chariot, Merkabah. With two groups hell-bent on obtaining some form of hold over humanity, Krishna immediately became involved, and tried to convince both sides that humans held great potential, and that they were not required. He is also a fan of classical music, such as Jazz, which he founds to be incredibly soothing. As the leader of the Polytheistic Alliance, Krishna comes off as charismatic, and powerful, easily inspiring loyalty from other members, sans Varna, who appears to have his own reasons for joining. Role Krishna (/ˈkrɪʃnə/; Sanskrit: कृष्ण, ''Kṛṣṇa in IAST, pronounced ˈkr̩ʂɳə) is a Hindu deity, worshipped across many traditions of Hinduism in a variety of different perspectives. Krishna is recognized as the complete and eighth avatar of the God Vishnu or as the Supreme God in own right. Krishna is one of the most widely revered and popular of all Hindu deities. Krishna is often described and portrayed as an infant eating butter, a young boy playing a flute as in the Bhagavata Purana, a young man along with Radha or as an elder giving direction and guidance as in the Bhagavad Gita. The stories of Krishna appear across a broad spectrum of Hindu philosophical and theological traditions. They portray him in various perspectives: a god-child, a prankster, a model lover, a divine hero, and the Supreme Being. The principal scriptures discussing Krishna's story are the Mahabharata, the Harivamsa, the Bhagavata Purana, and the Vishnu Purana. Worship of the deity Krishna, either in the form of deity Krishna or in the form of Vasudeva, Bala Krishna or Gopala can be traced to as early as the 4th century BC. Worship of Krishna as Svayam Bhagavan, or the supreme being, known as Krishnaism, arose in the Middle Ages in the context of the Bhakti movement. From the 10th century AD, Krishna became a favourite subject in performing arts and regional traditions of devotion developed for forms of Krishna such as Jagannatha in Odisha, Vithoba in Maharashtra and Shrinathji in Rajasthan. Since the 1960s the worship of Krishna has also spread in the Western world and in Africa largely due to the International Society for Krishna Consciousness. IMMENSE STRENGTH He is the complete avatar of VISHNU due to which he possesses both DESTRUCTIVE and CREATIVE power as being a role of PRESERVER of world Equipment Solomon's Key: A mid-tier Sacred Gear, imbued with the souls of seventy-two demons that were contracted by King Solomon. It takes on the form of a golden flute, which carries a red tassel a the end. As stated by Varna, Solomon's Key was crafted by both God and Solomon himself, and is a potential Longinus, if it's true power is brought to light. It has a wide variety of abilities, utilizing each power that the Geotia Demons possess. * Amon's Chaotic Rage: A power used by Amon, the Master of Destruction. It is regarded as one of the most used powers of the Sacred Gear, and utilize's a power akin to the Bael Clan's Power of Destruction. Solomon's Key can create dark blasts of energy, the power and shape solely dependent on the user. In the hands of Krishna, Amon's Chaotic Rage can deliver devastating power, easily capable of destroying several low-tier demons in a single go. * Asmodaeus' Hell Mind: '''An illusion power used by Asmodaeus, the Seed-Sower of Chaos. It is one of the few support-type spells of the Sacred Gears, capable of warping one's senses, even their own mind. The intensity of the illusion is dependent on the user's magic power, and can choose any illusion they wish. * '''Astaroth's Maddening Call: A summoning ability used by Astaroth, the Tamer of Hellions. Typically one of the more powerful abilities of Solomon's Key, it allows the user to call upon any of the familiars of Astaroth. Krishna does not usually use this abilities, as he finds the beings to be rather disgusting or unfit of use, or too dangerous to let loose, as they obey Astaroth alone, and if they wielder's strength of heart wavers for even a moment, the familiars will strike at them without hesitation. Quotes "Japan truly is the land of the rising sun, isn't it? To be honest, I had wished I had come to visit it sooner!" -Krishna expressing joy when visiting Japan for the first time "I do not believe that gods should have to string man along, simply to change the world. I believe human beings are perfectly capable of that." -Krishna expressing his beliefs to Issei "If you would allow me, King of Demons, Chariot of God... I am Krishna, Eighth Avatar of Vishnu, Creator and Beholder of the World. I am the leader of the Polytheistic Alliance, and we have but one goal in mind... To prove that the supernatural entities that govern this world are not needed to change the world!" -Krishna delivering his proclamation to Lucifer and Merkabah Trivia * Krishna is '5, 4" ft tall, and weighs 37 kg. * He is a fan of Jazz, Blues, and works done by Beethoven. * Krishna's power is recorded to be SS-Rated. * His appearance is from the Shin Megami Tensei series, sharing the same role as his counterpart from Shin Megami Tensei IV: Final. In contrast to the other godly entities, however, he is a pureblood god, and not a demonic one. Category:DemonsAnarchy Category:DxD: FINAL Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Non-Canon Male Characters Category:Non-Canon Creatures